1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device enclosure, and more particularly to an enclosure which can efficiently reduce shock and vibration to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Following the advancement in recent years of electronic technology, electronic devices, such as computers and DVD players, are designed to have more powerful functions from added electronic elements. Furthermore, as compact and portable electronic devices become more and more popular, these electronic devices become even more compact. In general, a small device having a large number of electronic elements is more vulnerable to physical damage when it endures shock or vibration. Therefore, various shock absorbers are used in these electronic devices to absorb shock and vibration in an effort to protect the devices from being damaged.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,498,719 discloses a portable computer enclosure that can absorb shock. The enclosure includes a support wall and a strike zone including a first protrusion in the support wall. A support member is attached to the enclosure. The support member includes a base wall positioned in close proximity to the support wall of the enclosure. A second protrusion is formed in the base wall of the support member. The second protrusion is offset from the base wall by a first distance with at least a portion of the second protrusion being received within the first protrusion. A recess in the second protrusion is offset from the base wall by a second distance. The configuration of the strike zone reduces the magnitude of the shock. However, because the deformation of the strike zone is limited, the strike zone can't absorb all of the shock when the magnitude of the shock is too high. The potential for damaging the portable computer also exists.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic device enclosure that can absorb a high magnitude of shock.